filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Burton
miniatur|Tim Burton, 2012 Timothy „Tim“ William Burton (* 25. August 1958 in Burbank, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Autor, Produzent und Filmregisseur. Leben Tim Burton zeigte schon als Kind zeichnerisches Talent. Seinen ersten Film, The Island of Doctor Agor, drehte er 1971 im Alter von 13 Jahren. Mit einem Stipendium der Disney-Studios studierte er drei Jahre Trickfilmkunst am California Institute of the Arts. Er bekam eine Anstellung bei Disney, nachdem er als Zeichner von Zwischenphasen beim 1978 erschienenen Fantasy-Zeichentrickfilm Der Herr der Ringe mitgearbeitet hatte. Er wirkte an den Zeichentrickfilmen Cap und Capper und Taran und der Zauberkessel mit und drehte als Autor und Regisseur in Disneys Auftrag 1982 seinen ersten erfolgreichen und preisgekrönten Kurzfilm Vincent. Sein erster Spielfilm war der 1985 entstandene Film Pee-Wee’s irre Abenteuer. Mit dem Film Beetlejuice gelang ihm 1988 der Durchbruch. Seitdem gehört er zu den erfolgreichen Regisseuren und Produzenten in Hollywood. 1985 lernte er den Filmkomponisten Danny Elfman kennen. Ihr erster gemeinsamer Film war Pee-Wee’s irre Abenteuer. Aus der Bekanntschaft entwickelte sich eine bis heute andauernde Freundschaft. Elfman wirkte auch bei allen weiteren Filmen Burtons, mit Ausnahme von Ed Wood und dem schon vorher als Broadway-Musical komponierten Sweeney Todd, als Komponist mit. Auch als Autor trat Burton in Erscheinung, so bei einigen seiner Frühwerke oder im Internet, wo er Stainboy als Fortsetzung anbietet (siehe Link auf der Fanpage). The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy ist ein Buch mit Geschichten, Gedichten und Zeichnungen über Figuren jenseits der Norm. miniatur|Tim Burton, 2008 Bei den Internationalen Filmfestspielen von Venedig ehrte man Tim Burton 2007 für sein Lebenswerk mit dem Goldenen Löwen, den er von Johnny Depp, Hauptdarsteller seiner Filme Edward mit den Scherenhänden, Ed Wood, Sleepy Hollow, Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik, Corpse Bride, Sweeney Todd, Alice im Wunderland und Dark Shadows überreicht bekam. Das MoMA in New York widmete ihm 2009/2010 eine große Werkschau, die 2010 auch in Melbourne ausgestellt wurde und von November 2010 bis April 2011 in Toronto zu sehen war. Ende Januar 2010 wurde bekanntgegeben, dass Burton die Wettbewerbsjury der 63. Filmfestspiele von Cannes leiten wird. Burton war dort bereits 1997 Mitglied der Jury.Peter Bradshaw: [http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/2010/jan/26/tim-burton-heads-cannes-jury Tim Burton to head Cannes film festival jury.] bei guardian.co.uk, 26. Januar 2010 (aufgerufen am 29. Januar 2010) Privatleben Von 1989 bis 1991 war Burton mit der deutschen Malerin Lena Gieseke verheiratet. In den 90ern führte er eine Beziehung mit der Schauspielerin Lisa Marie Smith, die er als seine Muse beschrieb und die in den meisten seiner Filme dieser Zeit mitwirkte. Als er bei den Dreharbeiten zu Planet der Affen (2001) Regie führte, traf er die britische Schauspielerin Helena Bonham Carter, mit der er mittlerweile liiert ist und zwei gemeinsame Kinder hat. Johnny Depp, ein langjähriger Freund von Tim Burton, ist der Patenonkel der Kinder. Betrachtungen zu seinem Werk Tim Burtons Markenzeichen sind meist „schräge” aber vielschichtige Filme mit teilweise komischen oder morbiden bis bizarren Akzenten, Handlungen und Akteuren. Die Motive und Figuren sind entweder der Comicwelt entnommen (siehe die Batman-Verfilmungen) oder im Horrorgenre angesiedelt. Burton zitiert dabei gern Elemente der Gothic- und Undergroundszene, wobei er sich hauptsächlich auf Horror-Komödien spezialisiert hat. Außerdem fällt auf, dass er gern Elemente der Filme aus der Zeit des deutschen Expressionismus („Max Shreck“ als Bösewicht in Batmans Rückkehr) verwendet. Burtons neueren Arbeiten spielen mit surrealen Sujets (Big Fish) und überzeugen stets mit detailverliebten Bühnenbildern, seien es die gruselig verspielten Figuren und Szenarien seiner Puppentrickfilme oder die aufwendigen Bauten und Kostüme der Batmanfilme. Zudem wagte er es, mit Ed Wood einen Schwarzweißfilm in den Kinos zu platzieren. Vincent Price in einer Nebenrolle (einer der letzten Auftritte des Schauspielers bei Edward mit den Scherenhänden) und der Rolle des Bela Lugosi in Ed Wood (dargestellt von Martin Landau) seien, wie er in einem Interview meinte, „eine Hommage an die Filme und Darsteller, die ihn schon in seiner Kindheit begeisterten.“ Burtons Filme faszinieren entweder durch düstere Szenarien (Batman), skurrilen Humor (Mars Attacks) oder schrille, grellbunte Elemente (zum Beispiel die kitschigen Bauten der Vorstadtsiedlung in Edward mit den Scherenhänden oder nahezu alles in Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik). In den Filmmusiken fällt Burtons ausgesprochenes Faible für Songs der 1960er/1970er auf – zum Beispiel für Tom Jones, den er in mehreren Filmen im Hintergrund singen lässt und der auch eine Nebenrolle in Mars Attacks spielte. Die neueren Projekte Burtons gehen wiederum von kindlicher Faszination und Imaginationsvermögen aus: Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik basiert auf einem Kinderbuchklassiker von Roald Dahl, während Corpse Bride – Hochzeit mit einer Leiche (Oscar-Nominierung 2006), wie zuvor Nightmare Before Christmas, ein Stop-Motion-Puppentrickfilm ist. 2007 verfilmte Burton das Broadway-Musical Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street. Dieser Film wurde 2008 mit dem Golden Globe in der Kategorie Bester Film (Komödie oder Musical) und am 24. Februar 2008 mit dem Oscar in der Kategorie „Best-Art-Direction“ ausgezeichnet. 2008/2009 verfilmte Burton den Kinderbuchklassiker Alice im Wunderland in 3D. Für die Titelrolle gewann er die wenig bekannte Australierin Mia Wasikowska, während Johnny Depp in die Rolle des verrückten Hutmachers schlüpfte. Kinostart war am 4. März 2010.dpa/EFE: Johnny Depp wird zum verrückten Hutmacher bei fr-online.de, 28. Juli 2008 (aufgerufen am 30. Juli 2008) Ende Dezember 2009 kam der von Burton produzierte Animationsfilm #9, der von neun kleinen Figuren in einer düsteren Zukunft handelt, als Blu-ray und DVD auf den Markt. Ende 2009 veröffentlichte Burton das Buch The Art of Tim Burton mit über 1.000 eigenen Illustrationen. Sein Film Dark Shadows kam am 10. Mai 2012 in die Kinos. In der zweiten Jahreshälfte erschien außerdem noch Abraham Lincoln Vampirjäger (Burton als Produzent) und Frankenweenie.Kritiken auf filmstarts.deTim Burton: Johnny Depp e Michelle Pfeiffer protagonisti in “Dark Shadows” auf mondocinemablog.comDark Shadows – Tim Burton will Bellatrix Lestrange und Catwoman auf movie-infos.net Weitere Projekte wie Monsterapocalypse befinden sich in der Planungsphase.Exclusive: Tim Burton Developing Monsterpocalypse, Full Details Revealed auf slashfilm.com Stil miniatur|Tim Burton, 2007 Wiederkehrende Motive ;Tod und Nachleben: Ein häufig wiederkehrendes Motiv in Burtons ist die Welt zwischen Leben und Tod. So thematisiert der Film Beetlejuice den Tod der beiden Protagonisten, die ihn zunächst gar nicht bemerken und seiner erst gewahr werden, als sie im Jenseits nach ihrer Todesursache gefragt werden. In dem Film Ed Wood lebt Bela Lugosi auf der Schwelle zum Tod: Ed Wood erweckt ihn im Film (auf der Leinwand) zweimal wieder zum Leben – das erste Mal noch vor dessen physischem Tod, als er dem vergessenen Schauspieler ein Comeback ermöglicht (zuerst trifft er Lugosi beim Probeliegen in einem Sarg), das zweite Mal nach Lugosis Tod, mit der Hilfe eines Körperdoubles. In Sleepy Hollow durchziehen den gesamten Handlungsverlauf diverse mysteriöse Mordfälle, die wiederum von einem bereits verstorbenen, enthaupteten Reiter ausgeführt werden. Bei Corpse Bride steht die Konfrontation des Hauptdarstellers aus der Welt der Lebenden mit einer untoten Braut aus der Welt der Toten im Vordergrund, wobei das Reich der Toten als wesentlich vitaler erscheint. In Sweeney Todd geht es um einen Barbier, der Rache an einem Richter nehmen will und auf dem Weg dahin vielen Menschen die Kehle aufschneidet. Auch bei Nightmare Before Christmas wird der Tod thematisiert durch skurrile, jedoch liebevoll gestaltete Leichen, die Jack Skellington dabei behilflich sind, das Weihnachtsfest im Stile von Halloween vorzubereiten. Bereits in seinen frühen Werken findet sich das Motiv dieser Zwischenwelt: In Frankenweenie beispielsweise wird der Hund eines Jungen überfahren, doch der flickt ihn wieder zusammen und lässt ihn mittels Elektroschock zu neuem Leben erwachen. ;Vater-Sohn-Beziehungen: Beispielsweise zu finden in Edward mit den Scherenhänden, Ed Wood (Ed Wood adoptiert Bela Lugosi als Vaterfigur), Big Fish, Mars Attacks! und Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik. ;Beziehungen zweier Welten: Zu finden in Planet der Affen, Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, Mars Attacks!, Beetlejuice und Alice im Wunderland. ;Vorspann-Stil: In den meisten Filmen von Tim Burton ist der Vorspann so aufgebaut, dass die Kamera (oft mit mehreren Schnitten), während die Namen der Beteiligten ablaufen, etwas verfolgt oder überfliegt. Meistens fährt (oder fliegt) die Kamera einfach vorwärts. :Verfolgungen: Batmans Rückkehr (Kinderwagen des Pinguins durch die Kanalisation), Corpse Bride (Schmetterling), Mars Attacks! (Ufos der Marsianer zur Erde), Sleepy Hollow (Kutsche durch die Wildnis), Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik (Diverse Schokoladentafeln während der Verarbeitung), Sweeney Todd (Fließendes Blut), Dark Shadows (Zug durch einsame Landschaften). :Kamera-Fahrt: Beetlejuice (Kamera überfliegt die Stadt), Batman (Flug durch dunkle Schluchten, die sich als Winkel des Fledermaus-Symbols entpuppen), Edward mit den Scherenhänden (Fahrt durch mehrere Kulissen und Dinge des Schlosses), Planet der Affen (Fahrt über Teile der Rüstung von General Thade), Ed Wood (Fahrt durch schräge und teilweise trashige Kulissen der Wood-Filme, inklusive Ufos und Krake). Stammbesetzung Tim Burton setzt für seine Filme regelmäßig dieselben Schauspieler ein, wobei Johnny Depp mit acht Kooperationen am häufigsten berücksichtigt wurde. Burton arbeitete außerdem bei allen seinen Filmen mit Ausnahme von Ed Wood und Sweeney Todd mit dem Komponisten Danny Elfman zusammen. Filmografie Auszeichnungen * 1994 nominiert für die Goldene Palme für Ed Wood. * 2004 nominiert für den BAFTA in der Kategorie Beste Regie für Big Fish * 2007 Goldener Löwe beim 64. internationalen Filmfestival in Venedig für sein Lebenswerk * 2008 nominiert für den Golden Globe in der Kategorie Beste Regie für Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street * 2008 Golden Globe in der Kategorie Bester Film – Komödie oder Musical für Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street * 2012 Empire Legend AwardAuszeichnung auf empireonline.com Literatur * Tim Burton: The Melancholy Death of Oyster Boy and other Stories. Faber & Faber, London 2005, ISBN 0-571-22444-X. * Leah Gallo, Holly C. Kempf: The Art Of Tim Burton. Steeles Publishing, Los Angeles 2009, ISBN 978-1-935539-01-8. * Natascha Graf: Düstere Bilder, skurrile Gestalten und märchenhafte Welten – Drei Filme Tim Burtons im Vergleich. Tectum, Marburg 2009, ISBN 978-3-8288-2087-6. * Christian Heger: Mondbeglänzte Zaubernächte. Das Kino von Tim Burton. Schüren, Marburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-89472-554-9. * Christian Heger: Kunterbunte Düsternis. Die Farbvisionen Tim Burtons. In: Ders.: Im Schattenreich der Fiktionen. Studien zur phantastischen Motivgeschichte und zur unwirtlichen (Medien-)Moderne. AVM, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-86306-636-9, S. 107–124. * Christian Heger: Neue Wege zu alten Mythen. Tim Burtons Adaption von Washington Irvings ‘The Legend of Sleepy Hollow’. In: Ders.: Im Schattenreich der Fiktionen. Studien zur phantastischen Motivgeschichte und zur unwirtlichen (Medien-)Moderne. AVM, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-86306-636-9, S. 125–149. * Helmut Merschmann: Tim Burton. Bertz & Fischer, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-929470-75-6. * Mark Salisbury (Hrsg.): Tim Burton. Der melancholische Magier. Quadriga, Berlin 2012, ISBN 978-3-86995-036-5. (Enthält Interviews mit Tim Burton aus den letzten 20 Jahren und Illustrationen von Tim Burton) Weblinks * Offizielle Englische Homepage * * * Größte Fansite mit aktuellen News zu neuen Projekten auf timburtoncollective.com * Biographie auf film-zeit.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmregisseur Kategorie:Drehbuchautor Kategorie:Filmproduzent Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1958 Kategorie:Mann